


The Monday Morning After the Weekend Before

by Catspaw



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humour, M/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catspaw/pseuds/Catspaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Daniel meet for Monday morning breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monday Morning After the Weekend Before

Monday morning, bright and early. Daniel scanned the commissary as he wandered in in search of breakfast. Sam was sitting in the usual corner, busily wrapping herself round a large plate of… something or other. She waved in a "Hi! Come join me!" gesture when she caught sight of Daniel. Daniel nodded, smiled and turned his attention to filling his tray.

That done, and the requisite extra-large mug of coffee perched on the remaining free corner, he strolled over to join her, sliding gingerly and with a very slight grimace into the chair opposite her.

"Daniel! How are you feeling?" Her smile was bright and sympathetic.

"Oh, fine, all things considered. A bit stiff, think I might have pulled something, but other than that…"

Sam reached across and patted his hand, all big-sisterly concern.

"Was it bad?"

Daniel busily unloaded his tray, picked up the cutlery and started slicing methodically into the food on his plate.

"Well, ‘strenuous’ about sums it up, I would say."

Sam winced, remembering the Colonel's comment as his winning bid in the Friday night 'Slave for a Day' Charity Auction had been accepted and the hammer had fallen: 'Well at least I've got an outside chance of getting him to follow orders now, that's one upside. And for a whole twenty four hours too.' She shuddered as she visualised the wolfish grin that had accompanied the comment and looked closely at Daniel's face.

"You do look a little tired. What on earth did he make you do?"

"Chores, mainly."

"Chores? Specifics, Daniel. Spill. Just how bad was it and do we have to find subtle ways to get revenge?"

Daniel chuckled. "No, no, that won't be necessary. It really wasn't that bad – in fact, at times, it was quite fun."

"Fun? The Colonel looked like he intended to be pretty hard on you when his bid was accepted. C'mon, start from the top and tell me exactly what you had to do."

"Okay. I got to Jack's place at about four o'clock and the first thing I did was cook a meal…"

"He made you cook?"

"Um, yes…"

"And I bet he made you wait on him hand and foot, too."

"Uh, yeah, sorta, but…"

"And do the dishes as well."

"Yes, I did those too, what there were of them. I only had to wash though, not dry. And after that, a little cleaning."

 

 _Jack writhed and yelped as another dollop of ice cream hit him square at the base of his spine and began to melt almost at once, then immediately tensed waiting for that lovely hot tongue to start the clean-up process. When nothing immediately happened, he cracked open an eye and twisted his head round. Daniel was poised above him, watching him with all the force of his unnaturally strong powers of concentration._

 _"Daniel? Whatcha waiting for, an engraved invitation?"_

 _Daniel's lips twitched. "Nope. I'm just waiting to see which way the drips are going to run. Sort of an experiment in the effects of random chance."_

 _"An experiment? I'm lying here waiting to give you my all, or possibly vice versa, and you're doing an experiment?"_

 _"Slavery has to have some kind of compensations. And besides, it's had some interesting results so far. It's led me in all sorts of directions. I certainly haven't heard you complaining any up to now." His brows lowered in a tiny frown. "But at the moment, it's being stubborn and just lying there in a sort of puddle."_

 _Jack laughed out loud. "So what now? How 'bout cheating a little?"_

 _Daniel was shocked. "Oh no, can't do that. That would skew the whole table of results. Not good scientific method at all."_

 _"What if I wriggle about a bit?"_

 _Daniel looked doubtful, then brightened. "I suppose that would count as 'random chance'," he said thoughtfully. "Try it and see what happens."_

 _"Like this?" Jack obligingly rose to his hands and knees, arched his back and wriggled some, and the melted ice cream started to slide in a slow trail towards the cleft of his ass._

 _"Oh yes, exactly like that. That really works. And coincidentally, it takes us in a whole new direction." He leaned forward and followed the trail of warming liquid on its downward progress, spreading the cheeks so invitingly displayed in front of him the better to chart its course. Jack wriggled again, involuntarily this time, groaned as he felt the sticky liquid slithering down between his legs, speeding up as gravity took over, and caught his breath in pure pleasure as the tongue followed it down to his anus, flickering over the tight entrance and swiping down towards his balls before beginning to trail back up again._

 _Jack's head dropped and he was breathing hard. "Geeze, science can be hot! Who knew?"_

 _"Yeah, and cleaning up can be hotter. Now hold still, I need to concentrate here."_

 _"Uhh, not sure I can oblige in the holding still department."_

 _"Lie down again then and let me get to work."_

 _"Your wish is my command."_

 _"Shouldn't that be my line, given the circumstances?"_

 _"Whatever, just don't stop."_

 _Daniel grinned and took him at his word._

 

"Cleaning? So the Colonel was really determined to get his money's worth, huh?"

Daniel smiled and shrugged. "You know what he's like. Don't worry, though, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"You'll have to convince me of that – cooking and cleaning, and both on the first evening! I thought he might have least have gone for take-out. I bet you were glad to get home."

"Well actually, I stayed over. Jack's idea – apparently he likes breakfast in bed when he can manage to get someone to provide a little something to nibble on."

Sam snorted. "I'll just bet he does. You poor thing, you had to get up at some ungodly time in the morning to give him his 'nibbles'? And before you had any coffee, I bet."

"Sure did. But at least he was prepared to share."

 

 _There were a lot worse ways to wake up, Daniel decided, than becoming slowly aware that the man you loved with all your heart and whose body you lusted after to distraction was intent on eating you alive in the most direct and satisfactory manner. He sighed and shifted, watching the greying head bobbing over his groin, enjoying the coils of pleasure stirring and blooming low in his belly as Jack's tongue swirled around his dick._

 _Jack looked up at him when he sensed that Daniel was finally awake and let his dick slide out of his mouth to say softly, "Good morning."_

 _Daniel gazed at him, eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure and sleep, and smiled a slow, drowsy smile._

 _"Mmmmm…"_

 _Jack chuckled and swiped the length of his dick with his tongue, chuckling again as Daniel shivered, making another little moan of appreciation as he arched and stretched._

 _"The shit-hot linguist strikes again."_

 _"What time is it?"_

 _"Time we were up and doing."_

 _"Oh, I'm up all right."_

 _"And raring to go?"_

 _"Oh yeah. And what does my master desire this morning?"_

 _"Breakfast in bed, I think. But first," Jack dipped his head, running his tongue over the head of Daniel's dick again, "an appetiser."_

 _"Oohh boy, that works. Care to share?"_

 _"Now you're talking." Jack scooted round to get within range and both gave a muffled moan of satisfaction as their mouths got busy. ___

"Well, so I should hope, under the circumstances." Sam was indignant, ready to take up the cudgels on Daniel's behalf, and didn't stop to notice the half smile of reminiscence that crept across Daniel's face before he could stop it. "And I suppose after breakfast you had to wash up too."

"Yup. Washed and dried. Give Jack his due, though, he did help…"

 _The water pounded over Daniel's shoulders as his world shrank, narrowing down to water and heat and the sensations of thrusting into the willing body held tight in his arms. The rushing in his ears almost drowned out the growls of encouragement - "Oh god yes, just there, again, fuck me harder, harder damn it" – and his legs started to shake with the effort and the tension. The sensation of heat spilling into his waiting hand was enough to trigger his own release, rhythmic pulses which boiled up from his very core and left him panting and trembling, echoing the harsh gasps coming from beneath him as he gently withdrew and they slid down the wall._   


_When his breathing slowed, Jack turned in his arms and kissed him tenderly._

 _"C'mon, water's cooling down."_

 _Daniel reluctantly cracked open one eye. "And your point is…? Don't expect me to move any time soon, I'm wiped."_

 _"Me too. Let's get cleaned up and dried and get back to bed."_

 _"Bed again? You're optimistic."_

 _Jack gave him a light slap on the rump and grinned. "For a nap. I'm_ realistic _. C'mon, scoot."_

 _"Sounds good to me. Okay, I guess I can move that far. You get the water, I'll snag the towels."_

 

Sam was slightly mollified. "He actually helped? Now that surprises me. I thought he would have been taking advantage of you all day, making you do absolutely everything."

Daniel cocked his head slightly to one side as he considered this. "Well, I suppose he did take advantage of me being there… just not necessarily in the way you mean. He had some stuff to do around the house that he really couldn't have done on his own. And that was the object of the whole exercise, to be fair. He didn't go too far over the top, at least I don't think so."

Sam patted his hand again and gave him a warm smile. "Daniel, you're far too forgiving for your own good sometimes. So what did he have you doing on Sunday? More chores?"

"Actually, I enjoyed Sunday. Jack had a bit of yard work to do, and the weather was great. It was good to be working outside."

"Yard work?"

"Uh-huh. Mowing the grass and stuff. I enjoyed it. And Jack was busy doing other stuff, so I was more helping him out than working for him. Oh and then I washed his truck for him. He helped with that too. And that was about it, really. By the time I'd got through all that, it was time up and I was a free man again."

Sam sniffed. "So how come you're so stiff this morning, if you enjoyed yourself that much yesterday?"

Daniel smiled absently. "I don't really know – guess I maybe overdid the yard work a little, got carried away, you know? I didn't really notice that I was starting to stiffen up until I'd pretty well finished polishing the truck..."

 

 _Daniel paused for a moment to admire his handiwork. The truck was gleaming like new – not that it had been spectacularly dirty to start with. He looked down at Jack, squatting beside him polishing the chrome work and felt his groin tighten as he watched a trickle of sweat run down between his shoulder blades. The urge to lean forward and lick it off was almost overwhelming... he was getting ideas again._

 _Daniel looked at his watch – four twenty. That meant time was up. So there was really nothing to stop him acting on his impulses, especially now that the truck was finished. He stretched and straightened, working out a kink in his back, considering his next move. Refreshments first, he thought, on balance._

 _"You about ready to call it a day? A couple of beers are starting to look pretty good right about now. And a seat on the deck to enjoy the sunshine."_

 _"Yeah, go for it, there's a couple in the icebox. Hey, wait a minute – what's with the suggestions, slave?"_

 _Daniel grinned. "Just call me 'Spartacus'. Time's up, oh ex-master. My period of servitude is now officially over. Done. Finished. In the past."_

 _Jack stood up and stretched out his back as he glanced at his wristwatch. "Damn, already? And I had plans for rewaxing the kitchen floor, too."_

 _Daniel laughed and slung the cloth at his head. "Well, that would be a change, being on my hands and knees on the kitchen floor to do something as practical as rewaxing it, but they'll just have to wait 'til next weekend. My work here is done. I'll get the beers, you come and join me. I reckon we've earned a break."_

 _Jack was already flopped on a lounger on the deck when Daniel got back with the beers, lying sprawled and sweaty with one arm flung across his eyes and looking, in Daniel's opinion, totally edible._

 _"Here you go."_

 _"Thanks. Man, it sure is hot. Has to be the hottest day of the year so far."_

 _Jack propped himself up on one elbow and reached for the beer, holding the cold bottle against his forehead for a moment before tipping his head back and taking a long pull at the bottle, his eyes half closed against the bright sunshine. Daniel felt his mouth go dry as his attention riveted itself on Jack's throat, the trickle of sweat sparkling in the sun as it ran down from behind his ear and the adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed his beer._

 _"Sure is. I think we should go inside."_

 _"I thought you wanted to enjoy the sunshine?"_

 _"Oh, I do – eventually. I think we should celebrate first though."_

 _"Celebrate? What have we got to celebrate?" But the look in Jack's eyes as he looked at Daniel was becoming distinctly speculative, and a spark was beginning to burn in their depths._

 _"The abolition of slavery, for starters. Because it means that I'm free to call the shots this time."_

 _"And what exactly did you have in mind? By way of calling the shots, I mean."_

 _"This time I get to be on the bottom. Bed?"_

 _"Bed."_

"That's the worst of really going at stuff and trying to cram too much into too short a time. The Colonel really should have known better than to keep you hard at it for the whole twenty four hours."

"Be fair, Sam. It wasn't just him. I was as eager as he was to try and do it all – there were an awful lot of things outstanding that needed to be taken care of, and you know how loose ends irritate me. He was really very grateful that I was able to help him out to the extent that I did. And I was glad to be able to help - it was all for a good cause, after all. "

"How grateful?" Sam was not to be deflected.

"Well, he took me out for a meal yesterday evening by way of saying thanks. And he's promised to come round to my place during the week to help me out with a couple of chores in return."

"Really?" Sam's expression softened. "Well, that was nice of him."

"Exactly. He's nowhere near as much of a martinet as you sometimes like to paint him."

"I know, I know. I guess I just overreacted a little. I was worried about how you were getting on after that crack that he made at the auction. I know he rides you quite hard sometimes."

Daniel grinned as he thought to himself, 'Yeah, and you don't know the half of it,' but aloud he merely said, "Well, I can be equally hard on him at times. Don't worry, I can keep my end up with him. Now, how was _your_ weekend?"


End file.
